


Excerpt

by May_Kaiba



Category: Excerpt of a book I’ll never write, Poetry - Fandom, excerpt - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry, Sad excerpt, Seto Kaiba - Freeform, Seto kaiba birthday, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Kaiba/pseuds/May_Kaiba
Summary: This was written for Seto Kaiba birthday..October 25th.





	Excerpt

Do you think God knows he’s not fair?

Or he listens when I cry out that he’s not?

Do you think he cares?

I’ve been calling your name, and your answer was a hollowed echo.

I felt I was shouting meaningless words into an empty abyss, just to hear them repeated back to me. 

I’m not sure I know what I’m asking for anymore. I know I always want you. But there is no you.

How is it like? To want nothing..


End file.
